Moxie Black
A dark past shrouded by mystery, several names that all belong to the same woman whispered in hushed, fearful voices, and a beautiful and flawless visage that has never changed—not even after a century. With an inviting smile, a luscious, curvaceous figure, and a charming personality, Moxie Black is an utter vixen, seducing her prey like any good siren does, having her fun with them before finishing them off—in both ways if they happen to get lucky. Seemingly kind, beautiful—both inside and out—she is seen as a sweet woman. Though, like the sweet nothings that she whispers into the ears of her victims, such a personality is nothing more than a façade that she keeps up to further her goal. Vanity personified, her goal in life is to be beautiful—forever—no matter what. Please be careful around her. = =Personality = ---- Sweet like the forbidden fruit that her victims unknowingly bite into, the personality that Moxie shows to the world is that of a kind, compassionate, and nurturing woman. Exuding warmth which may only be compared to that of a mother’s breast, she is known to be wholesome and generous—always happy to go out of her way to help a fellow citizen in need. Loved by most, envied by others—mainly other woman—she is not only the owner of one of the most popular beauty parlours in the city but also one of its most desired and vied after for women. If only they knew the kind of woman that she really is. Devious, selfish, and a seducer of men and women—she has no preference—she sees the people of Stormwind City as nothing but feed for her to feast on to maintain her youth and her beauty. For she is vanity personified, all she cares about at the end of the day is what she looks like in the mirror. Though deep down, there is something new developing inside of her. What she sees in the mirror is no longer as compelling as it once was. There is now someone else—someone she now seems to genuinely care about. And while her beauty is still of utmost important to her, this woman—her lover—Novista has managed to find space in her heart when she thought it had none. Like glass, her façade—her false visage—is starting to crack. And with it, her terrible insecurities, her true emotions, and the humanity which she once thought destroyed have come seeping out. When every false face she puts on have all finally fallen apart, just what will there be left of Moxie Black? =Physical Description = ---- Noble with the capability of turning utterly sexy with just a slight loft of her brow and the upwards curve of the corner of her lips, Moxie’s has used her face just as much as the naughtier parts of her body to get what she wants. Breathtakingly beautiful, she has high cheekbones that rest upon slender cheeks which trail downwards to her pleasantly sharp jaw and wonderfully smooth chin. With a feminine and dainty nose, plump, angelic lips, and perfect eyebrows above her piercing, steel-grey eyes to give her face charm and uniqueness to match her personality, there is a reason—besides her body—that she is the envy of all women. Along with silky, dark-brown hair that cascades smoothly down all the way to her upper-back to compliment her gorgeous features, there is not a single word capable of describing how perfect she is. With long, sexy legs, Moxie stands at the above average height of five feet and nine inches. Such stature makes her stand out in a crowd—if her beauty has not yet already placed her into the limelight—and allows her to look eye-to-eye with some of the young lads which approach her, making it much easier for her to work her deadly, seductress magic on them. On top of being tall, Moxie has fair, lusciously smooth, and blemish-free skin. Devoid of wrinkles or hair—utterly flawless—it is like fine silk that is just begging to be touched. The epitome of an hourglass—though with just a slightly thicker frame—Moxie has slender shoulders framing her collarbone and her large, motherly, and bountiful breasts. Resting just above her soft and smooth stomach and proportionately narrow waist, they are big enough to be more than a handful and perky enough that they retain their marvelous bell-shape even when she is not wearing a bra. With wide, child-bearing hips—which sway with each step that she takes—to complete her hourglass shape, as well as an ass so large, tight, and bouncy that she often finds people staring at it when she walks past them, and deliciously thick, meaty thighs that could definitely save lives to complete her, her body is sexy and motherly—a perfect balance of both. Always clean when out and about, Moxie often wears the scent of water flowers such as lilies. Lightly sweet, flowery and fragrant, it is a very pleasant scent that emphasizes the wholesome nature that she shows to the world. Not only that, it also mingles well with her body’s naturally sweet and slightly musty smell. This combination is only made more potent by her ability to control her own pheromones, making it very difficult for those that have gotten close to her to pull away before it is too late. =Outfit = ---- Always adorned in the finest silks, what Moxie wears day to day outside of her shop is a fine, silk robe that clings to her figure, emphasizing and showing off every single one of her delicious and womanly curves. Dyed in deep reds and raven with silver accents, her expensive robe consists of two parts: the robe itself and the two unattached sleeves that wrap around the middle of her biceps and triceps—exposing her soft, slender, and strangely kissable shoulders. Exceptionally tight around the bust and around the hips, this deliberate design serves only one purpose—to draw as much attention to her as possible. Along with her robe, Moxie also wears accessories—though only a few so that they do not detract from her beauty. To compliment her robe, she wears a pair of black and red high-heels that not only highlight her petite feet—for those into that—but also emphasizes the roundness of her posterior, drawing even more attention to it. Besides her high-heels, she also wears a very fine necklace. Said necklace has a ruby socketed into it and a chain just long enough that the pendent rests right above her breasts—for obvious reasons. There is something special about that necklace—specifically the ruby stone set within it. Occasionally, one might see the precious stone glimmer or glow even when there is no light going through it. Sometimes, said glow is so strong that one can see it at night. Those who can see auras would know that said ruby is a catalyst that holds an incredible amount of life force—more than one can draw from ten different people. =Weapon = ---- Slung on her back by a magical enchant that holds It in place and keeps it weightless when she is not holding it in her hand is her staff. Long, sturdy, made of good materials, it is a very high-quality weapon—though she uses it more often than not as a walking stick. With a decorative pommel on one end and an impressive and elaborate head on the other, one can tell that Moxie had flair in mind when she went staff shopping. Weighted, if push comes to shove, she can always just use it like a bludgeoning weapon. Though while it could function as a fantastic makeshift mace, what makes this staff more than just a fancy shaft of metal are the magical orbs that are socketed into around its elaborate head. Red in colour like the ruby in her necklace, they also occasionally glow—though with much more intensity. And just like the ruby in her necklace, if one is able to see auras, they would see that each of these magical orbs is utterly saturated in life force. Just what on Azeroth is a supposedly wholesome and innocent woman like Moxie walking around with all this life essence flowing around her? Obviously, something not wholesome nor innocent. Though she may not be a traditional warlock, one should not underestimate her mastery over fel. Channeling mana into her staff, she can turn it into a deadly fel scythe. And while using life essence to fortify herself and to significantly increase her strength, agility, and speed, she turns into a deadly warrior—using both distracting, underhanded tactics and martial talent to cut down those that stand in her way. =Relationships = ---- Romances Novista When she found Novista, Novista was this emaciated draenei, abandoned by her people and left to starve in the slums of Stormwind. Moxie brought her in and gave Novista a place to live. To Novista, Moxie is a kind, nurturing individual. To Moxie, Novista is her key to eternal youth and beauty. Friends Pitkin Twistrocket Pitkin's the gnome that always comes to her potion shop to purchase potions. Imagine Moxie's surprise when she found out that Pitkin was also in the Black Harvest. They're not friends, but they are able to be polite with each other. Family Thomas Kane He was her father and someone who was not really there during her childhood. He was a successful businessman, who may have dabbled a bit in illegal practices. Still, thanks to him, Moxie had a relatively comfortable childhood. She would never tell anyone this, but she sort of wishes that he was there more often during her younger years. Deborah Stone She was her mother and pretty much the only real parental figure in her life. Deborah was incredibly vain; her beauty was how she managed to convince Thomas to marry her. Deborah was one of the biggest influences in Moxie's life and it shows. Literally, it shows. Moxie's beautiful. =History = ---- =Trivia = ---- *Her birthday is November 8th. *She believes that dogs are better than cats. *Moxie's favourite colour is red. She hates the colour orange. *Her favourite food is pasta, specifically with cream sauce, with mushrooms, paired with a nice glass of wine. *Her favourite drink is dessert wine. *Her favourite snack is dried fruit. *She enjoys her eggs poached. *When she was younger, she absolutely loved chocolate. She has since cut back. *Her favourite scent is lilacs. *She bathes twice a day. *Her least favourite food are olives. *She believes that cake is only good when it has layers. *She licks her ice cream. *The majority of her diet is incredibly healthy, being mostly vegetables and lean protein. *Her favourite flavour of icecream is chocolate. *Her measurements are bust 88cm, waist 56cm, and hips 87cm or (35-22-34). Oh yeah. *Her favourite way of exercising is Azeroth's version of yoga. *She is very flexible. *She has a surprisingly wonderful singing voice. *Her hobbies are cooking and reading. *She thinks demons are ugly. *Her voice reference is Elizabeth Hurley in Bedazzled. *She is fluent in Common. *Her preferred book genre is satire. *She is right handed. *Her favourite season is the summer because it gives her an excuse to show off her body more. *She prefers silver to gold. *As sultry and flirtatious as she is, she usually kills her victims without having sex with them beforehand. *She is a complete and utter sadist. *She finds orcs to be oddly endearing. *She thinks Anduin Wrynn is cute. *Among the races of the Alliance, she dislikes the Dwarves the most. *The only piercings she has are her earrings. *She has a rune tattoo on her tongue. Don't ask how she managed to put that there. *She is surprisingly chaste. *Moxie Black is not her real name. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warlocks Category:Alchemists